SOMERSET Episode 1
SOMERSET EPISODE 1 Writer: Steve Ungrey Original airdate: Monday July 14, 2008 SCENE ONE FADE IN -- Exterior overhead shot along highway The very first scene of Somerset begins with a sweeping camera view through the air and then swoops down to focus in on a car driving along a highway. There is a woman in her late 30s at the wheel, who is smiling as she is driving along looking at the scenery. We see an exterior shot of the car passing a nice display with a sign that says "Welcome to Somerset". The car pulls over at a scenic overlook, and the woman gets out to view the area. The woman, whose name is Susannah Lucas, is obviously in awe at what she is seeing in front of her. Another car is heard pulling up behind the stopped vehicle, and we hear a woman's voice. The voice is that of Lahoma Lucas, who still has that Southern spitfire charm. LAHOMA Susannah, honey, why did you pull over? We’re not even to Somerset yet. We just passed the welcome sign back there. SUSANNAH Is this where you and dad spent a few nights admiring the view? Or is this where I was conceived? I could see this site as being really romantic. An older man gets out of the car behind Lahoma -- it is Lahoma’s husband, Sam. SAM Well, when we first moved here this was the place to go if you wanted to spend some quality time… Sam takes one look at the view and his mouth drops wide open. SAM Holy mackerel! Is that… SUSANNAH I take it this town has changed an awful lot since you were here? SAM I’ll say. (He motions over Lahoma) Lahoma, honey, take a look at this. You’re not going to believe it. As Lahoma approaches the scenic overlook and sees the city in front of her, she’s dumbstruck. LAHOMA What the heck is this? SUSANNAH Well, Mother… when were you last here? Wasn’t it about 35 years ago? Of course this town has changed since then. LAHOMA People I talked to weren’t kidding. Old friends of mine said you wouldn’t believe Somerset when you saw it. SUSANNAH And? LAHOMA They were right. (She shakes her head) I don’t believe how much this town has changed! For the first time, we see the Somerset skyline, complete with several skyscrapers and bridges where cars are busy crossing. Where the tallest building was maybe 10 stories back in the old days, a couple of the skyscrapers now top out at 30-40 stories tall. Suffice to say Somerset looks radically different than it did in 1976. SAM Do you still want to live here, honey? SUSANNAH Dad… I said I wanted to make a fresh start. I wanted to cut the strings and begin a law career of my own once again. And what better place to do it than the town where you and Mom moved a long time ago. LAHOMA The place where a lot of things happened. Some good. Lahoma points at Susannah. LAHOMA And unfortunately some bad. Lahoma points at the town. SAM Aw, Lahoma, you can’t blame Somerset for what happened to us. We just went through a lot of treachery... some dealings with the mob... Susie honey, it's not too late to change your mind. Susannah smiles, shakes her head and looks out at the city. SUSANNAH Not a chance. I've made up my mind. Susannah takes a deep breath, uncurls a broad smile and wipes away a tear. SUSANNAH This is where I was born. This is my true home. SAM Always headstrong, just like your mother. Then what do you say we descend the hill and begin your new journey? SUSANNAH I’m game if you are. Lahoma comes in and gives her daughter a big hug. LAHOMA Then welcome back to Somerset. Let’s take you home. SAM Ah, not just yet. First we have to make a pit stop. The Lucases return to their respective cars and speed off, heading down a small hill toward the river. The camera sweeps up and focuses in on the downtown area as we hear a single, solitary flute playing the Somerset theme. The picture fades out. We see an overhead shot of downtown as the camera is pulling away. The Somerset logo pops into position and goes toward the center of the screen as the familiar theme song plays. For the first time in over 30 years, we hear the familiar words as announcer Bill Wolff speaks. '' '''BILL WOLFF' From New York. This… is Somerset. '' Brought to you today by fresher than ever Lemon Fresh Joy. For a beautiful shine that's a nice reflection on you and your dishes. COMMERCIAL BREAK SCENE TWO FADE IN -- Exterior shot of a tall office building 'One of the tallest buildings in downtown Somerset houses Martin Enterprises on its top floors. The camera zeroes in on the upper floors, and we fade in on a 35-ish woman sitting at a desk. The woman, whose name is Joanne, is on the phone and deep in conversation. ' JOANNE Hey Mike… yes, I've got Jack’s schedule right here. He can see you Thursday at either 2:15 or 3:30. Or maybe you might run into him at one of the bars downtown. (Laughs) Seriously, I know he wants to get this done as soon as possible… Fine! I'll have Jack get in touch with you as quickly as I can. As Joanne is hanging up the phone, Sam, Lahoma and Susannah come in the office. JOANNE Thanks for calling, Mike. Have a good day. (Puts down phone) Can I help you? SAM Yes. I was wondering if an old friend was in. JOANNE You mean Jack? Is he expecting you? Do you have an appointment with him? SAM No, no appointment… I know he’s pretty busy, but if you tell him his mentor is here to see him that would be great. I’m sure he’d know who that is. Joanne looks momentarily puzzled but decides there is no harm or no foul. JOANNE All right. Hold on one second. Joanne rises from her chair and disappears behind the door, going into Jack’s office and shutting the door for a bit. SUSANNAH Uh, Dad? What’s this all about? SAM (Smiles) You’ll see. LAHOMA Why all this mystery, Sam? I don’t remember anyone you were mentoring when you were at Delaney Brands… oh, wait a minute… (she smiles) SAM I think it’s starting to dawn on you, isn’t it? I’m sure you’ll recall this face. A voice can be heard behind the door talking as Joanne emerges. From inside his office steps the great, the powerful, Jack Martin -- the CEO and all-around No. 1 guy behind Martin Enterprises. JACK Did someone say something about a mentor? He sees Sam and puts a hand to his mouth in surprise. JACK Oh my God… Sam! Jack and Sam exchange a big hug, after which he hugs both Lahoma and Susannah. Susannah is still a little puzzled about who this guy is, but Lahoma clearly knows him now that she’s seen the face. SAM Jack, how the heck are you? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other in person. JACK Not bad at all. I can’t complain -- and yes, it has been a while. Too long, if you ask me. Lahoma, I’d recognize you anywhere… and Susannah? This cannot be Susannah. SUSANNAH If Dad was your mentor, I must have been what -- three years old the last time you saw me? JACK Ah yes. The executive training program at Delaney Brands. Back when things were a whooooole lot more interesting at that plant. SAM Don’t remind me. (Laughs) Jack Martin, this is Susannah Lucas, my now-grown daughter and a practicing attorney. JACK And I see you followed in your dad’s footsteps. Hopefully you are just as smart as Sam is. SUSANNAH I’ve been told I’m a chip off the old block by many a person. (Laughs) JACK Well, you certainly have the looks of your mom and dad, that’s for sure. And Lahoma, it has been way too long. LAHOMA Same here, Jack. I remember you spending a lot of time with Sam in the office. JACK Once I joined. When I came to train as a mentor, the whole business with Leo Kurtz was coming to an end. The mob owning Delaney Brands. Those weren’t happy times around here. LAHOMA They weren’t happy times for us. JACK I know. Sam was absolutely crestfallen when he left Somerset. He thought he’d lost you guys for good. (Pauses) Joanne, can we get a pot of coffee and some cups and let’s take this conversation in my office. SAM That sounds like a winner. JACK Then follow me. My office awaits. We hear light music being played over the group going into Jack’s office, and the camera pulls back and the picture fades to black. '''BILL WOLFF We'll return to Somerset in just a moment. COMMERCIAL BREAK (We see “Somerset” title card and hear a soft version of the theme) BILL WOLFF '''''Following station identification, we’ll continue with the second half of Somerset. Brought to you today by the man behind the shine, today’s Mr. Clean. He leaves a clean so shiny you have to ask is it wet… or is it dry? COMMERCIAL BREAK SCENE THREE FADE IN -- Jack Martin’s office Behind Jack we see downtown Somerset in all of its glory, with blue skies stretching beyond the window and the other tall buildings in view. Jack and his guests are sipping coffee and reminiscing. JACK Anyhow, Sam taught me everything I know. How to amass a fortune... how to do the smart thing with your parents' estate... how not to buy a beloved Somerset treasure, turn around and sell it for a profit but gut the company in the process... SAM We all make mistakes, Jack. You can argue Delaney Brands wasn't the same once Leo Kurtz got done running it. Heck, Robert bought back the company and even his heart wasn't in it. LAHOMA Now there is an unwelcome blast from the past. (Realizes what she said) Oh goodness, I meant Leo, not dear Robert... Anyways, Mr. Martin... JACK Lahoma, dear, please call me Jack. I’m not a man that believes too much in formalities. LAHOMA Sam hasn’t talked too much about Somerset, Jack. What’s going on with Delaney Brands? Is the cannery still running? JACK I wish it were, but unfortunately it isn’t. The conglomerate that owned Delaney moved a lot of business away from Somerset in the early 1980s. The area fell on hard times, but once times improved the cannery turned into houses and condos when I and a few other associates rescued the land and built homes on it. You might see it if you're staying here a while... it's called Grant's Preserve. SUSANNAH Grant’s Preserve? Wow, did I buy smart. LAHOMA Honey? Is that where your home is? SUSANNAH Yes. I fell in love with it when I saw it. JACK Might I be the first to say you’re going to love it there. It’s a nice, peaceful place to live. And it was the best way we could honor Ben Grant. Didn’t Ben die shortly after you left town, Sam? SAM Yes. A car accident in Europe. JACK I think we bestowed this honor on him about 20 years ago. He was such an integral part of the community. It was either that or name a street after him here. I still recall Ellen crying when I called to tell her the good news. LAHOMA She sounds like she was very happy to hear Ben getting remembered as well as she did. JACK She’s happy now. Luke McKenzie died about five years ago, but they got to spend a long and happy marriage together. (Pauses) By the way, Sam, I was so sorry to hear of Ada’s death when it happened. I know we talked over the years about it, but that had to sting. SAM Thank you, Jack. Yes, it hurt a lot. Your card is still right by her picture. She got to spend some quality time with Nancy in Arizona before she died, but towards the end you could tell there wasn't much time. JACK I never did meet her in person, but from what Sam said… she was a true gem. Very outspoken. I did run into Mackenzie Cory at a few conventions before he tragically died, and he always had a few good stories about Ada. Lahoma heartily laughs and throws her head back roaring. LAHOMA Jack, that’s a big understatement. Not a day goes by where we don't think of her. I can still recall her giving Sam a piece of her mind about letting me go without a fight... heck, she had an opinion on just about everything. JACK That she did. (Pauses) Anyways, I don’t mean to take up all of your time. How long are you guys here? LAHOMA Sam has a trial back in Oklahoma City next week, so we’ll be leaving at week’s end. JACK Sam, you devil. Still practicing law after all these years? SAM (Laughing) I'm having too much fun. Much like you are here with your projects. JACK Well, wait until you hear the big one I’m working on. In fact, we all have to get together before you go so you can hear about it. If you thought Somerset had changed a lot already... LAHOMA Oh yes! I hardly recognized the city when we came in here, except for the bridge over the river. That hasn't changed one bit. JACK I think our last census count had us over 150,000 population. We were about 30,000 up until about 1980. A lot of this development was the result of a big building boom. You’ll flip when you see what I’ve got planned. Now I just have to convince the city that it can take more upheaval. As Jack smiles, we see Sam, Lahoma and Susannah look at each other as if they're saying "more development?" The music plays and the picture fades to black. BILL WOLFF We'll return to Somerset in just a moment. COMMERCIAL BREAK SCENE FOUR FADE IN -- Car driving along a neighborhood subdivision road We see an exterior shot of a pleasant subdivision with plenty of homes and lots of trees lining the streets. We also see the sign at the front, with flowers around a wooden sign that reads “Grant’s Preserve”. Susannah is the first one out of her vehicle when she parks in the driveway, and we see her looking up at her dream -- a two-story house with basement and three bedrooms. It may be solo going for now, but home sweet home as far as she is concerned. Sam and Lahoma emerge from Sam’s car and look up. Lahoma instantly falls in love with the property. SUSANNAH Grant’s Preserve looks so nice in person. LAHOMA Oh, Susie… your house (wipes away a tear) looks beautiful. SUSANNAH Wait until you see the inside. I did my homework with this place. Sam looks around and can’t believe what he is seeing. Suffice to say the Delaney Brands landscape has changed big-time. SAM Unbelievable. To think this is where the factory once stood. Next time I talk to Robert, I'm going to have to tell him what this place looks like now. LAHOMA Careful. He's getting up there in years. Don't want to drive him to an early grave. SUSANNAH Early grave? Not likely. Robert’s in his 70s going on 50. SAM (Laughs) Ready to see your new home? SUSANNAH I’m ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go. We hear light music playing as Sam, Lahoma and Susannah all enter her house, and the scene changes. TRANSITION TO -- Martin Enterprises Jack sees the time on the wall clock and notices his schedule is devoid of appointments for the rest of the day, so he decides to knock off. He dials Joanne out in the office. JACK Joanne, if you want to knock off for the day and get some errands done, I don't think the rest of the day is going to be a problem. JOANNE All right, Jack. Have a good night. Don't work too hard. JACK Not a problem. Take care. Jack puts down the phone and rises from his desk. Turning around and staring out the window, he focuses in on one area of Somerset's downtown that appears to have fallen into disrepair. There are a few tall buildings in the direction Jack is looking, but one is catching his attention. We can’t see the building, but we can hear “Moonlight Serenade” by Glenn Miller playing in the background as Jack pours himself a glass of whiskey and holds it up in a toast. JACK A toast to you, my dear. Wherever you are. I’m doing all this for you. Jack raises his whiskey glass and savors the drink. The picture fades out as the first episode of Somerset comes to a close. COMMERCIAL BREAK The closing credits roll on Somerset as the theme music plays. BILL WOLFF This was Somerset. Men’s suits by Claiborne and Company. Jewelry by Marvella. ''Join us each weekday afternoon at this time for the continuing story of Somerset. This program was recorded. '' Category:Somerset Episodes Category:Somerset